When the wolf met the girl in a crimson cloak
by OhMyJashin2000
Summary: War is all over America between humans and Aliquids, humans with animal DNA. But Vixie, a recruit for the human army with a secret, could care less. That is, until she meets an Aliquid with wolf ears and a tail who's disappointed to see that his information on the humans is proven wrong the moment he met her. Will they be able to stop this old war if they work together? Who knows.


Prologue:Part I

**Me:Wow. I need to stop writing stories and leaving them incomplete. I just wrote this because it was lingering in my mind for, a year. I'm not joking. This story has been in my head since before I got this account.*clears throat*Anyway, it's time for the action, drama, humor and oh, what's this? I made it another romantic fan fic. On with my story!**

**Unity:Sydney doesn't own Little Red Riding Hood.**

Summary:In the year 2020, scientists took genetic engineering to a new level when they ejected animal DNA into human test subjects. These newly created beings were then named the Aliquid, meaning"thing"in Latin. Eventually, the Aliquid repopulated with each other, passing down their animal senses and features to their children and the children after them. Due to this, the animal like beings made Aliquid communities and lived with the regular humans in peace. However, the normal humans thought of Aliquids as inferior beings, and were insulted and disgusted when some Aliquids decided to live and work among humans. Riots broke out, protests were made and on December 25, 2023, Declan Marsh, leader and representative of all Aliquids, declared war on the humans. It is now 2047, 24 years from that history changing event, and the humans and Aliquids are still spilling each others blood. But not all hope is lost, for two beings of each side of the war will be the ones to change their minds, and they don't even know it.

* * *

"Hurry, hurry. They won't wait forever, you know", a woman of her mid-thirties told to her foster child. The young girl merely rolled her eyes and mumbled an "I know" to her. The woman went by the codename of Mama, for she was to watch over recruits with no family. "Mama", as she was called, had her grey blonde hair in a tight military bun with camouflage shirt and pants and combat boots, like always. She was a rather firm women, but who could blame her when she was training the people that held the fate of mankind in their hands? That's right. No one.

Honestly though, whenever the young girl she was sending off right now first came to her, Mama thought the military was screwing with her. The child hardly ever payed attention to training and would often wander off when someone was speaking to her. That was of course before she was informed that the child was a casualty of war. But still, she hurried the girl out of the door and out of the small village, into her new life as a soldier for the humans.

"Now, do you have your weapons?" She asked. The girl brought out her belt and responded,"All 15 of them."

"Guns?"

"*fills barrel*Loaded!"

"Secret knives?"

"In both boots!"

"Food and water?"

"Check and double check."

"Will to kill?"

"Been there since birth."

She nodded to her, happy that she was prepared."Good work, Vixen." Instead of telling her to use her nickname, Vixen nodded back to her."Now all that's left is the cloak, right?"she asked."Indeed", her mentor said before bestowing her said object. It was a cape with a hood that was a scarlet red, the one thing that would let people know she was a soldier.

She slipped on the cloak that came to her knees, placed her food and water and other weapons into a wicker basket and hugged Mama saying,"Thank you, Mama. For everything." Mama patted her back and said,"It was my pleasure. Now go and kick some Aliquid ass, Vixie." She smiled when she called her her nickname and exited the small cottage of which she spent her childhood in.

While walking through the small village, people waved at her, some said good luck while the children waved and shouted at once,"BYE, VIXIE!" She smiled back and waved until she proceeded out of the gates.

Once the townspeople were out of sight, her smile faded and Vixie pulled the hood over her amber brown hair. Today was her 17th birthday. Of course, no one payed attention to that minor detail. For on every healthy young boy and girl's 17th birthday, their village would kick them out and send them through the woods to reach Fort Granny, the base where their life long training would be taken to the next level for war. It was sort of meant to test your skills since you were given no directions to the base, and the woods would most likely be filled with Aliquids that were sent out there to take down the army's new recruits. However, each young man and woman would have to wear a red hood in order for entrance to the base since humanity's official flag was a red one.

Vixie was pretty sure she would do fairly well getting there because Mama trained her to be a good soldier. Mama was very impressed with Vixie' s tracking and combat skills. Vixie wondered why her senses seemed to be greater than others and her late father just said it was because she was that great. Vixie, however, thought of it as, in her words, "Bull S***". It wasn't until a few years back after her father's memorial service, while looking through the boxes and objects left to her in her father's will, that she found pictures of her mother, exposing the truth to naive Vixie. She has kept that secret from everyone, and I do mean everyone, for years on end. Now, she had to be on guard for longer than usual in order to protect that secret.

Vixie didn't focus much on the war. The truth of the matter was, she thought it was pointless. Her father taught her that all human beings are equal, even though her father fought against Aliquids, he only ever did it out of self-defense or to protect Vixie. And yet there she was, walking the path to having blood on her hands.

Vixie never hated the Aliquid. In fact, she was _fascinated _by them. The idea of having their five senses more enhanced than a normal human beings, the ability to change into the animal that belongs to that DNA, it was all amazing. Like a bedtime story come alive. From what the schools have told her, Aliquids want nothing more than war, murder and the extinction of all normal humans. She called this BullS*** also, believing that not_ all _Aliquids want war. But she did pay attention when the teacher said that whatever animal shares their DNA, they can transform into that animal.

As you can tell, Vixie was assumed to have ADD because she never payed attention. And yet, she passed all her exams, did wonderful in training and impressed the whole village with her tracking skills. She was an odd case of genius, people would say, but that didn't matter. None of it mattered to her. The only reason she was even going was because everyone expected it to her. This is what she expects her life to be like:Go to Fort Granny, become a soldier, die in battle.

She sighed while placing her headphones into her ears. A couple of years ago, she found this interesting looking object while wandering the woods. When she asked about it, Mama said it was called an"iPod" a device that could let you play games on it, or listen to music on it as well.

She scrolled through the selection of songs and pressed"Inside out" by Eve 6 and sung along since she was by herself.

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds, but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside_

_ Swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, find nothin' but faith in nothin'_

_Want to put my tender_

_Heart in a blender_

_Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you_

At this point, she started to dance to the odd sounding song.

_I burn burn like a wicker cabinet, chalk white and oh so frail, I see our time has gotten stale_

She kicked a pile of leaves while the L slowly rolled off her tongue

_The tick tock of the clock is painful_

_All sane and logical_

_I wanna tear it off the wall_

_I hear words in clips and phrases_

_I think sick like Ginger ale_

_My stomach turns and I exhaaaaaale_

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds, but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside_

_Swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, find nothin' but faith in nothin'_

_Wanna put my tender _

_Heart in a blender_

_Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you_

_So Cal. is where my mind states_

_But it's not my state of mind_

_I'm not as ugly sad as you_

_Or am I origami?_

_Folded up and all pretend_

_Demented as the motives in your heeeeeaaaad_

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds, but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside_

_Swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, find nothin' but faith in nothin'_

_Wanna put my tender_

_Heart in a blender_

_Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

_Oooh, oooh, oooh, ooh_

_I alone, am the one you don't, know you need, take heed, feed your ego_

_Make me blind, when your eyes close, sink when you get close, tie me to the bed post_

_I alone, am the one you don't, know you need, take heed, feed your ego_

_Make me blind, when your eyes close, tie me to the bed post!_

_I would swallow my pride, I would choke on the rinds, but the lack thereof would leave me empty inside_

_Swallow my doubt, turn it inside out, find nothin' but faith in nothin'_

_Wanna put my tender_

_Heart in a blender_

_Watch it spin around to a beautiful oblivion_

_Rendezvous_

_Then I'm through_

_Now I'm through with you!_

_*short instrumental*_

_THREW_

_WITH_

_YOU_

_*another short instrumental, music stops*_

_Rendezvous then I'm through with you_

As the song ended, Vixie realized it was getting dark. Shrugging, she found a nice sturdy tree and sat with her back against it, thinking if she needed to run away fast, she might save the effort of getting up. Vixie wasn't really hungry, so she hid her food and used the scent of wild flowers to cover up the food's smell as well as her own. In truth, she had no idea if she was even gonna wake up or not. That's how close she was to wild animals. Little did the 17 year old know that there was a hidden camera, watching her every move.

**Me:So, yeah, that's the prologue. Well, half of it. And that song, it belongs to Eve 6. Anyway, please read and review this story and if you're a fan of Naruto or Pokemon, please check out my other stories.*bows*Bye!**


End file.
